


what matters most

by writerlily



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerlily/pseuds/writerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off of a prompt from tumblr. oliver and felicity are living happily together with oliver's son connor and a child of their own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what matters most

It’s a little surreal sometimes for Oliver to be sitting at a kitchen table with his wife on one side and his children on the other. It was really hard for him to imagine, let alone actually have, a family like this. Being as wounded as he was from his past (his experiences with his own family), he didn’t let himself believe for a second that he could have something as normal as daily family breakfast. Yet here he is, years later, Felicity still at his side— except now with a silver band around her ring finger— looking like she hasn’t aged a day in their time together and their children sitting with them.

Both kids sitting at the table are practically miniature versions of Oliver. They have the same shade of blonde hair, blue eyes, and smiles. Roy thinks it’s a bit freaky and Oliver has to agree, but they both have their own seperating qualities. Connor, is the oldest of the two at sixteen and the most like Oliver. The younger version of Oliver, that is. So laid back and free spirited. Oliver hopes that Connor never loses that youthfulness in him. And he’s speaking from experience. His hair is cut in this way the he swears up and down is the new style now. Oliver watches as he laughs at something Felicity says, the earring he’s wearing shining in the sunlight coming in from the kitchen window. His mother practically had a heart attack when he came home with it and blamed Oliver for it. But it was just an earring. It paled in comparison to the things Oliver did when he was Connor’s age.

His other son, Gavin, is sitting besides his older brother, happily eating his pancakes. His messy blonde hair falls in his eyes and he makes a face before pushing them away. Gavin definitely inherited his personality from his mother. Among those things that he’s inherited is his growing knowledge on technology which is something that can only be from his mom.

Oliver’s thoughts are interrupted as Felicity places her hand over his as she watches their children with a fond smile. They’re talking about something— the latest development in something related to computers. Oliver isn’t an idiot, but things like this aren’t exactly his forte, so he squeezes Felicity’s hand and uses his other to take a bite of his scrambled eggs.

"How’s work, Connor?" Felicity says as she takes a sip of her coffee, careful not to let it drip on her work clothes.

Connor shrugs. “It’s just busting tables and dealing with customers,” he says as he leans back in his chair and stretches his arms in front of him. Connor decided to take an after school job since Oliver was on him about not spending his time in a productive manner outside of school. “But it’s all good since they’re always willing to generously tip the handsome help,” he winks and Oliver rolls his eyes. That’s definitely him poking out.

Felicity snorts. “You Queen men,” she mutters under her breath and sets her coffee cup down on the table. “And how’s school?”

"Boring, as usual," he says as he stabs at his food. It’s a little ironic how much he’s vocal about his displeasure in going to school when he’s always managed to have straight A’s. "I have a new lab partner in chemistry. She’s awful,” he says dramatically. “I mean, she is such a know it all and she always wears this strawberry perfume,” Oliver raises a brow at that. “And she’s sassy. Like, even more than me and that’s saying something and she has the bushiest red hair—”

Felicity and Oliver share a look at his detailed rant, a small smile lingering on both of their lips. It sounds like someone might have a bit of a crush. ”You should still be nice to her,” Felicity leans forward in her seat. “Kill ‘em with kindness.”

"Or with a beaker."

"Connor," Olivery says sharply at his remark even though Felicity laughs. Gavin is completely uninterested in their conversation as he takes his glasses off and wipes them with the hem of his shirt. Connor mumbles an apology, not sounding like he means it at all, and Oliver rolls his eyes.

"Dad, can we go for a ride on your bike later?" Oliver’s eyes shift to Gavin who’s giving him that smile that he knows his father can’t refuse.

"Even better— how about I pick you up from school later with my bike?" Oliver leans back against his chair and rests his elbows on the arm rest. "We can give your mom a break from picking you up."

"Heck yes," he says happily. "I hate the minivan," Gavin scrunches his nose up as he takes a sip of his orange juice and Connor snorts. He’s not a big fan of the minivan either. When he got his license a few months ago, he practically begged for a motorcycle, but Oliver had strictly said no.

Felicity looks horribly offended as she brings a hand up to her chest. “That’s rude,” she says with her nose sticking in the air. “I’ll have you know that the minivan is a sensible vehicle for families and it’s definitely safer than a motorcycle,” she says pointedly.

"What do you have against my bike?" Oliver looks to her, his eyes twinkling with amusement as Felicity busies herself with smoothing out the napkin on her lap. She looks pretty right now— well she always does— but she’s wearing a green top and the pearl earrings he gave her for Christmas last year. He’s always liked her in green. "If I can recall correctly, you used to love riding around on my bike when we first started dating," he raises an eyebrow suggestively.

Oliver’s eyes don’t leave Felicity, but he hears Connor make a gagging noise.

A light blush spreads across Felicity’s cheeks and Oliver smiles. He loves when that happens. “And if I recall correctly, we didn’t have children then!”

 _Children._ Did he mention how much he loves that she never made Connor feel left out because he wasn’t biologically hers? She’s treated him with the same amount of love and care as Gavin.

"Oh yeah. Things were better then," Oliver says amusedly.

"Hey! We’re sitting right here," Gavin says as he pushes up the glasses that are sliding down his nose. "Now who’s being rude?"

Oliver taps his watch. “Time for school, little man,” he says as he stands up. “That goes for both of you,” he says looking directly at Connor who raises his hands up in defense. He skips school too much and Oliver is tired of getting phone calls from his principal— who really won’t do anything besides make empty threats because besides actually having good grades, Connor is a Queen, and that holds some sway. Connor excuses himself from the table to get his school things.

Gavin pushes himself away from the table and stands in front of Oliver. He looks down into Gavin’s eyes, Oliver’s eyes, and raises a brow. “I’m not so little anymore,” Gavin smirks, referring to how much he’s grown.

People weren’t lying when they said that children grow up within the blink of an eye and Oliver admits that he’s sad Gavin is growing up so fast. It breaks his heart a little. He wasn’t there for much of Connor’s childhood and he’s trying to hold onto what little he has left of Gavin’s. He wishes he could keep his son small and protected in their home. Gavin used to follow Oliver around the house, trotting along happily, and pretending to be his dad. Oliver used to come home sometimes from Queen consolidated and find Gavin in his office at his desk, pretending to answer calls and make business notes. Those notes were just a bunch of drawing of superheroes in different colored crayons. Oliver secretly has them in the bottom drawer of his desk.

"Still my little man anyway," Oliver smiles and affectionately rubs Gavin’s head. He scowls and pushes his dad’s hand away and attempts to fix his hair again. Oliver turns back to the table to clean up their dishes.

Felicity walks by, shrugging on her coat, and holding onto her purse. She smiles once she fully has her coat on and places a hand on Oliver’s arm as he picks up their plates. She leans in to give him a peck on his cheek, but at the last moment, he moves his head so that they end up kissing. She gives him a surprised little yelp as he places his free hand on her hip.

"I love you," he says deeply as he pulls away. He doesn’t think he tells her that as often as he should.

Her eyes give him this warm look and she smiles. “I love you too.”

"Still here," Connor says flatly from the doorway and Oliver snorts. He swings his car keys around his finger. "I’ll see you guys later," he waves bye but Oliver stops him. He places a hand on Connor’s shoulder and leans in to kiss his forehead. He’s probably too old for it now, but Oliver doesn’t really care.

"Drive safely," he says sharply when he pulls away because he knows how reckless Connor is when it comes to driving. 

Connor gives him that arrogant smile, the one so much like his own. “I can’t make any promises,” he winks and says goodbye to Felicity and Gavin.

"I’ll see you guys later," Oliver calls out as they leave through the front door, yelling out goodbye. Oliver smiles a little to himself as he cleans up the kitchen. 

Their home isn’t anything like the Queen mansion that Oliver grew up in. Just a small house, located a few miles away from the city. Shoes are neatly lined up by the front door— except for when Gavin gets home. He always throws his shows haphazardly onto the floor, to be picked up by either Oliver or Felicity. Strands of blonde hair clog the shower drain. An Avengers toothbrush is in the hallway bathroom. SAT prep books are on their library shelves. They’re little details that make up his family. Aren’t those what matter most?

Oliver and Felicity have discussed having another child, late at night, when they’re wrapped in each other’s arms in bed. Oliver wouldn’t mind having a baby girl. It’ll happen when it happens, he tells himself, because none of what he has now was in his plans before. And he couldn’t be more happy and thankful that it all worked out.

**Author's Note:**

> I had such fun writing this. I hope you all liked it. Comments/kudos are always greatly appreciated :)


End file.
